Art and Love
by Sazeharu Reito
Summary: SasoDeiTobi memulai kehidupan sekolah mereka. Banyak hal-hal kocak yang terjadi seputar keseharian mereka. Bagaimanakah petualangan mereka? akankah mereka akan berhasil? RnR Minna!


**Owner: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: Sazeharu Reito**

**Pair: Unknown**

**Warning: Banyak Typo, OOC, EYD ancur, DLDR**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1: Masuk Sekolah

Pagi yang cerah di Konoha, para ninja memulai aktivitas mereka seperti biasa. Anak-anak tampak berlarian, saling bersenda gurau sementara yang lain pergi bersekolah di Konoha High School. Tapi ditengah hari yang indah ini terlihat hal yang cukup ganjil yaitu penampakan 3 mahkluk misterius.

Salah satu dari mereka menguap "Hoammm..Ngapain sih kita kesini un?"

Remaja berambut merah saos yang berada disampingnya menjawab "Nggak tau tuh"

"Yang penting bisa jalan-jalan" Pria bertopeng spiral malah asik kegirangan.

Ya mereka adalah Deidara, Sasori, dan Tobi. Mereka adalah Main Chara difanfic ini *prok..prok..* tapi mereka tak tau harus berbuat apa. Mari kita lihat kelanjutannya!

"Oh iya, Pein-senpai memberikan surat ini tadi pagi" Tobi memberikan sepucuk surat yang berwarna pink plus motif lope lope.

Sasori mengambil surat itu lalu membacanya "APA!"

"Eh apaan?" Deidara dan Tobi langsung penasaran tingkat dewa gara-gara ngeliat ekspresi Sasori.

"Eheheh...Gue belum baca" Sasori cengengesan sementara Dei dan Tobi sweatdrop "Ehem..Dear my lovely members jiahh..dasar ketua keparat, sok inggris lagi" celetuk Sasori.

Kalau kalian membaca ini berarti kalian sudah sampai

Ada satu hal yang ingin kusampaikan

Karena kalian adalah member termuda dan sekaligus terbaka

Maka aku mengutus kalian untuk ke barat mencari kitab suci *plak*

Maksudku aku ingin kalian bersekolah jadi selamat berjuang

Nb: kalian sudah kudaftarkan jadi jika kalian kabur maka kalian akan menghadapi murka Kakuzu, dia yang membiayai sekolah kalian.

"Jadi kita akan sekolah un?" Deidara terbelalak kaget.

"Hore! Kita sekolah" Tobi loncat-loncat sambil joget gaje.

"Kenapa lu seneng Tob? Sekolah itu ngebosenin un" kata Deidara.

Ekspresi Sasori mendadak serius "Sekolah merupakan tempat yang sangat mengerikan, aku pernah merasakannya"

**Flashback On...**

"Sasori! Kenapa kamu gak kerja tugas?" bentak guru Sasori.

Sasori yang masih kecil, unyu-unyu, ingusan dll hanya terdiam, tak lama kemudian ia menjawab "Tugasku dimakan rayap"

Ujung-ujungnya Sasori kecil dihukum oleh si guru yang identitasnya tak diketahui hmm..namanya Baki-sensei.

**Flashback Off...**

"Guru itu tidak mengenal alasan apapun, mereka hanya bisa menghukum" sambung Sasori.

"Makanya senpai harus rajin kayak Tobi" kata Tobi dengan penuh rasa bangga.

Sasori menghela nafas "Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat karena jika tidak maka Kakuzu akan memakan kita hidup-hidup"

Dengan berat hati, trio seni akatsuki berjalan terlunta-lunta menuju kesekolah. Perjalanan menuju sekolah sangatlah berat karena mereka belum sarapan ditambah lagi mereka harus kerja bakti membersihkan markas tadi pagi.

"Jadi ini un?" Deidara menatap gedung besar yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Sepertinya begitu...Kita akan merasakan siksaan bagai dineraka jadi bersiaplah, aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan kalian" kata Sasori yang mendadak jadi pemimpin geng.

"Sasori-senpai ngomong apa sih? Tobi gk ngerti" Tobi menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Dasar lu Tob, suasana kan udah pas kayak film-film laga tapi lu malah ngehancurin suasana" kata Sasori sang sutradara dadakan.

"Gomen Sasori-senpai" Tobi berdehem "Ehem..Ayo kita berjuang mengalahkan monster lolipop"

Dei dan Sasori langsung nepok jidat 'Serius atau bercanda sama aja'

"Yosh...Ayo un!" *kok kayak gk cocok ya*

Mereka memasuki area sekolah tapi tiba-tiba Sasori terhenti, ia melihat seorang gadis yang sepertinya ia kenal. Gadis tampak tengah mencari sesuatu disemak-semak. Perlahan Sasori mendekati gadis tersebut.

"Ehem.." Gadis itu menyadari ada seseorang dibelakangnya, ia pun menoleh "Sepertinya aku mengenalmu tapi dimana ya" kata Sasori.

Gadis itu mengamati wajah Sasori dengan cermat "Bukankah kau Sasori? Akasuna Sasori kan?"

"Iya, kau Matsuri kan?" Gadis itu mengangguk.

Sasori dan Matsuri adalah teman SD saat di Sunagakure tapi Sasori pindah karena bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Dulu mereka sering bermain bersama, mereka suka bermain boneka bersama *jiahh..plak*

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sasori.

"Sebenarnya dompetku terjatuh disemak-semak dan aku kesulitan menemukannya" Matsuri tersenyum kikuk.

'Dompet? Mungkin ada uangnya' batin Sasori (author: ya iyalah) "Aku akan membantumu" Sasori berkata dengan semangat berapi-api, ia berharap dapat imbalan.

"Psst..Kita kan harus masuk sekolah un" bisik Deidara pada Sasori.

"Cuma sebentar kok" Sasori tampak percaya diri.

**30 menit kemudian...**

"Kok susah ya" Sasori menggaruk kepalanya kayak monyet.

"Gomen Sasori-kun..Aku malah menyusahkanmu" kata Matsuri dengan ekspresi sedih.

Sementara itu Deidara dan Tobi lagi asik main kelereng sama bocah yang entah dari mana datangnya "Yee! Tobi menang!" Tobi langsung joget-joget gaje.

"Bantuin napa!" teriak Sasori emosi tingkat dewa.

"Nyari apa sih senpai?" tanya Tobi.

"Nyari kucing hamil ya dompetlah, lu dari mana aja" Sasori bertambah emosi.

"Ini?" Tobi memperlihatkan sebuah dompet yang ia ambil dari sakunya.

"Itu dia!" teriak Matsuri.

"Jadi lu copetnya?" kata Sasori yang kini berubah menjadi polisi dadakan dan hendak menghajar si copet dengan bogem mentah.

"Bu-Bukan, tadi kan Tobi main kelereng eh Tobi liat dompet ya Tobi ambil deh" kata Tobi panjang lebar.

"Kenapa gak dari tadi? Capek gue nyarinya" gerutu Sasori kayak emak-emak lagi marahin anaknya.

"Arigatou, aku masuk dulu ya" Matsuri berlari memasuki gedung sekolah.

"Kita juga harus masuk kalo nggak kita bisa ketinggalan pelajaran un" kata Deidara mengingatkan rekan-rekannya *ceilah*

Sasori langsung nepok jidat "Oh iya ya, Ayo masuk!"

Konoha High School merupakan sekolah yang lumayan terkenal dan juga lumayan mewah. Konoha High School terdiri dari 4 lantai. Kelas 1, ruang kepsek, ruang guru, dan kantin terletak dilantai 1. Kelas 2 dan ruang OSIS terletak dilantai 2 sementara kelas 3 dan berbagai laboratorium terletak dilantai 3. Sasori cs berada dikelas 2-C.

**Tok...Tok..Tok..**

SasoDeiTobi memasuki kelas mereka dengan sopan "Nah anak-anak, Mereka adalah murid pindahan" kata guru berambut perak aneh bernama Kakashi "Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian"

Yang pertama adalah Sasori "Eto..Namaku Sasori, Aku berasal dari Sunagakure"

Lalu Deidara "Namaku Deidara un..Aku dari Iwagakure un"

Yang terakhir Tobi "Namaku adalah Tobi" teriak Tobi dengan penuh semangat tapi ia tiba-tiba terdiam 'Aku kan dari Konoha hmm..tapi aku disebut murid pindahan, bagaimana ya' Tobi mengalami dilema yang amat berat *lebay* "Tobi berasal dari Negri Lolipop"

Deidara dan Sasori langsung menengok dan mendeathglare Tobi sementara semua murid dikelas 2-C gubrak ditempat. Hanya Kakashi-sensei yang biasa saja 'Kenapa dengan anak muridku? Memangnya ada yang aneh' batin Kakashi sambil celingukan mencari hal yang aneh.

"Mulai sekarang jangan deket-deket sama gue..Gue gak mau punya temen alien" kata Sasori dengan nada penuh ancaman pada Tobi.

Tobi menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Jujur salah, Bohong juga salah"

'Kalo mau bohong juga yang masuk akal dong' batin SasoDei sweatdrop.

Kakashi-sensei kembali melanjutkan pelajaran yang ia ajarkan yaitu Matematika. Author juga tidak tau sejak kapan Kakashi pintar matematika tapi ya udahlah ikutin aja *plak*. Waktu cepat berlalu dan kini saatnya istirahat.

"Aduh badan gue pegel un" kata Deidara sembari meregangkan badannya.

"Sama" sambung Sasori.

"Senpai, Kita mau kemana?" tanya Tobi.

"Kita ke kantin!" teriak SasoDei bersamaan.

**Dikantin...**

Sesampainya dikantin, Tobi langsung celingukan mencari sesuatu "Lu nyari apa sih Tob?" tanya Sasori yang tumben pengen tau apa yang ingin dilakukan Tobi.

"Itu dia!" Tobi menunjuk salah satu tempat jajanan bernama Candy Pop "Senpai beliin Tobi lolipop dong"

"Nggak usah un, Ingat kita cuma dikasih uang dikit sama Kakuzu katanya ini buat seumur hidup kita un" kata Deidara.

Sasori terkaget "Seumur hidup!? Pasti banyak tuh, Berapa?"

"Tunggu sebentar un" Deidara merogoh saku bajunya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih lalu membukanya "1..2..3..50 ribu un"

**Hening Sejenak...**

"Dasar cadar sialan! 50 ribu mana cukup, Jangankan seumur hidup sehari aja kagak cukup" teriak Sasori sambil melemparkan segala sumpah serapah pada Kakuzu.

"Kita kan bertiga un"

"Tambah gak cukup lagi" Sasori tambah frustasi saking frustasinya sampai ia menjambak rambut tomatnya sendiri

'Kenapa senpai teriak-teriak sih? Hmm..atau senpai juga pengen lolipop?' batin Tobi sambil masang wajah ala anak innocent walau wajahnya tak kelihatan jadi para reader silahkan imajinasikan sendiri hehehe...

"Hai Sasori-kun" sapa seseorang yang tak asing yaitu Matsuri "Mau makan ya?"

Sasori yang tadinya frustasi kini berusaha bersikap normal "Eee..Tidak juga, Aku tidak terlalu lapar"

"Eh bukannya Sasori-senpai pengen makan lolipop?" tanya Tobi dengan sangat cerdasnya.

'Kapan gue bilang gitu?' batin Sasori sweatdrop "Nggak, Sembarangan lu Tob"

"Kalau kalian mau makan kebetulan aku punya uang lebih hari ini jadi kalian bisa makan bersamaku, aku traktir" Matsuri tersenyum ramah.

**SasoDeiTobi Discussion...**

Latar berubah menjadi tempat pengadilan dimana Sasori sebagai hakimnya "Tok Tok Tok" Palu diketuk tanda diskusi dibuka "Ehem...Kali ini kita mendiskusikan apakah kita akan menerima ajakan Matsuri" kata Sasori.

Deidara angkat bicara "Dengan melihat segi keuangan kita dan kekikiran si cadar sialan Kakuzu un, Kita harus menerima tawaran itu un" Deidara mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan wajah sok cool.

Sasori menutup matanya sambil mengangguk-ngangguk "Tapi jika kita menerima tawaran Matsuri maka harga diri kita sebagai pria sejati yang perkasa akan tercoreng dan aku sebagai anggota tertampan di akatsuki tidak rela hal itu terjadi"

"Ini tempat apa sih senpai? Perasaan tadi kita ada dikantin sekolah?" tanya Tobi yang keheranan sendiri.

Sasori mengabaikan pertanyaan Tobi dan langsung melanjutkan diskusi "Kita harus menerimanya jika kita mau makan hari ini un" kata Deidara memegangi perutnya yang keroncongan.

"Tok Tok Tok" Sasori mengetuk palunya lagi "Baiklah dengan desakan dari para juri dan rasa diperutku karena kelaparan maka diputuskan bahwa kita akan makan bersama Matsuri"

**Kembali ke Dunia Nyata...**

"Baiklah kalau begitu" jawab Sasori sambil tersenyum ramah membalas senyuman Matsuri.

'Akhirnya Tobi bisa kembali ke kantin tapi tadi itu dimana ya?' batin Tobi yang masih kebingungan.

"Ayo kita kesana" Matsuri menunjuk salah satu kedai nampaknya sebuah kedai ramen bertuliskan Ichiraku Ramen.

"Aku pesan 4 mangkuk ramen" kata Matsuri yang kini telah duduk di salah satu meja bersama SasoDeiTobi dan Naruto (?).

"Kenapa lu ada disini un?" tanya Deidara yang melihat penampakan siluman rubah disampingnya.

"Problem? Gue juga mau makan disini, Ini adalah tempat favorit gue" kata Naruto.

'Perasaan gak ada yang nanya dimana tempat makan favorit lu' batin SasoDeiTobi bersamaan. Entah kenapa batin mereka dapat terhubung sama seperti saat SasoDeiTobi Discussion mungkin karena mereka adalah saudara yang tertukar *plak*

5 mangkuk ramen telah tersaji tepat didepan mereka. Air liur Tobi juga sudah merembes kemana-mana. Sasori tetap kalem meskipun dalam hatinya 'Tenanglah perutku, makanan sudah berada dihadapan kita bwahahaha..'

"Itadakimasu!" teriak mereka berlima.

Proses makannya tidak akan author jelaskan karena sungguh tidak menarik. Setelah selesai makan SasoDeiTobi berpamitan pada Matsuri dan langsung ngacir kekelas sementara Naruto masih didalam kedai bersama dengan Iruka-sensei yang tak sengaja ia temui tadi.

"Akhirnya bisa makan un" Deidara menghembuskan nafas lega.

Sasori mengangguk "Lihat saja saat kita kembali, Aku akan menghajar si cadar sialan itu"

"Wow" gumam Tobi yang tampak mengamati sesuatu di papan tulis. Sebuah selembaran menempel dengan indahnya disana.

"Apaan tuh Tob?"

"Ini dia" Tobi memperlihatkan selembaran itu pada SasoDei.

**Lomba Cerdas Cermat Antar Kelas**

**Akan diselenggarakan 2 hari lagi, Harap bagi setiap kelas**

**untuk mempersiapkan peserta yang akan mewakili kelas**

**Catatan: Besok akan diadakan tes khusus 2-C untuk menentukan peserta lomba**

To be Continued...

Hmm...Gimana? Keren? Lucu? Atau malah garing? Mohon saran bagi para master agar kedepannya fanfic ini menjadi lebih bagus.

Budayakan RnR! Arigatou Gozaimasu!


End file.
